The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and an endoscope comprising the solid-state imaging apparatus.
In recent years, there has been proposed an endoscope which uses a solid-state imaging apparatus, as an imaging optical system, in place of an optical fiber. In general, a solid-state imaging apparatus of this type comprises a base made of a metal, ceramic, or the like, and an imaging element chip adhered to the base by a eutectic crystal alloy, low-melting point glass, or the like. A plurality of external lead terminals are mounted on the base, and these lead terminals are connected to Al-electrodes of the chip by means of thin metal wires (bonding wires). A glass plate cover is adhered onto the upper surface of the chip and the base to provide a seal to the chip.
However, in the solid-state imaging apparatus with the above arrangement, the electrodes of the chip are connected to the external lead terminals through the bonding wires. Therefore, the overall apparatus becomes bulky, and the connecting operation is cumbersome, resulting in poor productivity. The solid-state imaging apparatus is arranged in a distal end portion of an endoscope insertion section. If the imaging apparatus has a large size, the insertion section becomes bulky.